The REAL Will Scarlett
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: When a girls mother dies a portal opens and who should come through but Robin Hood. Doing everything he can to help the girl and rob from the rich to give to the poor is harder to balance than he thought. How will he outwitt the sherriff and help her.
1. Death of the Scarlett

**A/N: This is my first posted Fanfic so I'm going to need to know what you guys think before I put up the next chapter. Now this one was written in a person of my own creations perspective. Don't worry everything may be revealed in the next chapter.**

There were boxes and boxes of my mother's things in my room. So much that I could barely walk. I drifted to the purple window seat and looked out at Sherwood Forest. It wasn't the real Sherwood of course because I lived in America, but I liked to think that maybe, just maybe, Robin Hood walked the barely there pathways, most of which were created by me.

We were holding a service for my mother because nobody knew where her body was. The police called and told us she was dead but not where to find her grave. It had taken a year for them to track me down. Her stuff, clothes I had never seen her wear, furniture that must have been in storage for twenty years and endless amounts of books, cluttered my room. Mom had in fact arranged for it all to be sent before she died. Letters attached to parcels from aunts uncles and cousins I never knew I had flooded in. The items ranged from jewellery to a huge four poster bed with red hangings. One cousin by the name of Marion sent me a design that my mother drew of how she wanted my room to look. The picture was based on my room at my dad's the right shape and it had everything in the right places but the wrong color scheme.

My dad was supervising that. My room would soon be painted red with one black wall and a black ceiling. The furniture was all made of ebony and red velvet with gold finishes. When it was done it would look medieval.

In my opinion the best things she had sent me were a long red leather jacket, a pair of dark flared jeans, red leather gloves, a pair of red go-go boots, a silver locket engraved '_Wish upon a star_' with a star inside and a pair of earrings. The earrings were drop earrings, silver, of course, in the shape of a teardrop with patterns on the inside. They were beautiful.

There was a knock at my door. My stepbrother Luke walked in. "Ugh! What the hell do you want?"

"The service is about to start." Luke's voice was quiet, not the usual sneer at me.

Slowly walking down the stairs in my mom's old clothes was unbearable. Photos of her were on almost every available surface. I couldn't stand it. I ran down the rest of the stairs, dodged my dad's hands and flew out the front door.

Not even stopping to saddle up Mar, I climbed on to her dappled grey back and laced my fingers through her cream colored mane. Gently digging in my heels she began to gallop towards Sherwood Forest.

Mar stayed close after I slid off her back to sit under an oak tree. She wandered a little but never went far. I pushed my arms into the tree trunk and my face into my arms. The bark scraped my skin but I didn't feel any pain. I just cried. I didn't know how long it had been before I stopped but I stopped because of a loud cracking sound from above me.

**A/N: Yes another one. Please review and tell me what you honestly think. I have to leave you with a couple of unanswered questions. Who is the girl whose point of view (POV) this chapter is in? Why did she name her horse Mar? What cracked above her? And when will our favourite hero (Robin of Loxley for those of you who don't know) come in to my story? Answers… All will be revealed in the next chapters.**


	2. The Fateful Meeting

**A/N: Not as many reviews as I would have liked for the last chapter. OK there were no reviews for the last chapter. Even though I only posted it yesterday three people read but didn't review. I would like to say thanks to the people who read my story and ask anyone who reads it to review. Now on with the chapter.**

**P.S. this is in Robin's perspective for those of you who don't get it.**

The auburn haired girl slid of her horses back, shed her scarlet jacket and threw herself under the tree I sat in. I saw the injured wolf cub I had started taking care of playing in some bushes about seventy yards away, he seemed not to hear the girls loud, broken sobs. "Poor girl," I whispered quietly.

She cried until the sun started falling to the west. It was then I heard a loud cracking sound coming from the bough beneath me. _This is not going to go well_, I thought. Either I could jump and pull her out of the way, or I could climb to a higher branch and hope the girl didn't get hit. Banishing the second option quickly I jumped and braced myself for impact. She looked up when I hit the ground, confusion in her stormy grey eyes. The girl opened her mouth, as if to say something but stopped, whether at the panic in my eyes or at the fact of having a stranger know she'd been crying for hours.

I didn't have any more time to wonder why she didn't speak. I yanked her to her feet and pulled her away from the falling branch. "Hey…" She began. There was a strange ripping noise followed by a loud crash. I glanced up to see the bough, no longer connected to the tree, less than a yard away. I stared down at the girl clutching at my arm. Dark auburn hair that fell in loose curls, almost long enough for her to sit on. Her skin was creamy white with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. Her best features had to be her pink lips, they were a perfect double curve, and her eyes, framed with thick black lashes they were pearly grey. It was almost like storm clouds, always moving, swirling ominously.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded but did not let go of my arm. I looked down at her again, taking more notice of her clothes. Under the red jacket that still lay discarded under the oak tree she wore a black short sleeved shirt with a collar, red gloves on her hands, a pair of dark trousers and a pair of red boots with heels. The most prominent things she wore were a silver necklace and a pair of silver teardrop earrings. Her horse whinnied and stomped her hoof. The girl looked up.

"Mar," she whispered. She had a strange accent. She strode over to the dappled grey horse and set her hand on its neck. Then she seemed to remember me. "I'm Rory-Scarlet," She said quietly.

"Robin." I answered her unspoken question. She smiled.

"Well then thank-you for saving me Robin. Although I don't like the fact you were spying on me." I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from my lips.

Rory looked amused. "Spying on you," I laughed. "I was not spying. You must be delusional." We were both still smiling at each other.

"If I'm delusional, you're insane." She stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed again. "As true as that may be, both of us should probably start heading home." Her smile faded as I spoke. "Rory, is something wrong?"

"I just…" She began. I reached over and took her hand, like we were old friends. "I just feel so alone there. My father remarried after my mom left and Mel and her son are just so…" Words failed her again. "Well Luke is annoying and Mel tries to be my mother and she isn't so I get angry." Her words came out in a rush.

"I think I might have the solution to feeling alone." I whistled. They young wolf cub came bounding into view. "I can't take care of him anymore and I think he'd be safe with you."

Rory's eyes were confused, then happy, then guarded. "We just met," she said patting the cub when he nudged her hand with his head. "Why would you trust me with him?"

"You seem like a good person." I stated simply. She smiled, happy again. "So what will you call him?"

"Sasha." Rory said quietly.

**A/N: Yes ok another one but don't stop reading yet. Ok for the first question in my last chapter (Who's the girl telling the story?) Rory-Scarlet Cullen. Second question was not answered in this segment but Mar is pronounced Mare. It means Marchen Awakens Romance, which basically for those of you who don't speak German is Fairytales Awaken Romance. Yes this is a long author's note but bare with me I'm not done. Third question, Robin has obviously just entered the story (Duh!). Oh and last few things: One, Sasha is a **_**male**_** wolf cub. Two, His name is pronounced Sar (rhymes with far) and sha which is kinda obvious that it's said how it's written. What cracked above Rory? Tree branch, duh. I think that's it please review (even if it's only to tell me I babble in authors notes).**


	3. Butterflies Then Forgotten

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I also wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR. For those of my readers who do not live in Australia you may or may not have had it yet. As it so happens it is still New Years Eve but only people who want to be picky would be bothered by that. Read on good Sirs and Madams. An please don't forget to review.**

I stared at Robin in silence with a large smile on my face. He grinned impishly back. Sasha, my newly acquired pet, nudged his head against my hand. "Alright," Robin said in a perfect English accent that I knew I would never get tired of hearing. "Maybe we should both go home." His copper colored hair was fiery red in the sunset. I had to admit he was cute. Okay he was hot. Robin was almost six feet tall and about sixteen years old with slightly suntanned skin and beautiful copper colored hair. His eyes were bright and sparkling blue. Robin's clothes were kind of strange. He wore a puffy white shirt, it was open enough to see a few inches of well sculpted chest and there was a tie at his throat that he left undone. Hunter green pants were tucked into a pair of brown leather boots. A pile of soft looking green cloth was visible behind a boulder.

I smiled sadly and nodded. Sasha didn't struggle when I picked him up but he did bite my fingers playfully. "Here." Robin said quietly. I hadn't noticed him move but he now held a green cloak out to me. He made a loop in the middle and then tied the ends around my neck. The gorgeous boy took Sasha from my arms and settled him into the loop. "There, now you have your hands free." He gave me a devilish grin that left me with butterflies.

Robin carefully walked up to Mar to avoid scaring her and patted her neck softly. He gestured for me to come over and helped me on to her back, Sasha stayed safe and calm in his sling. I didn't miss how his hands lingered for a second longer than necessary. "What kind of dog is Sasha?" I asked. Robin ignored my question.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" His question startled me for a second making me blush.

I smiled, teasing him just a little. "No. Not tomorrow. I go other places during the week." I smiled again at Robin's crestfallen face. "I'll be back here in a week and you can have your cloak back then." He half smiled at me, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Until then milady." He bowed low once, smiled crookedly at me and walked into the woods. Seconds later he returned, "Sasha is a wolf." He called with another smile as he walked back into the forest leaving me to restart my heart on my own.

*

I went back to the woods every week with Sasha and Mar, sometimes I even took my little brother Max, but Robin never showed up.

The cloak was draped over the black rocking chair in my room. If it was cold I wrapped myself in it a read books late into the night. I never forgot Robin but I was always afraid he had forgotten me.

It was more than a year until I saw Robin again.

**A/N: Sorry for the little cliff hanger but I wrote this whole story so far in two days I think I need a break. Happy New Year. Best Wishes.**

**xVampirexBunnyx**


	4. Hoodwinked!

**A/N: Not much to say this time but read and please enjoy.**

"So do you have plans tonight?" Blake asked me. He had recently transferred to my high school and had asked me out at least once a week since my fifteenth birthday. I had never given up hope that Robin would come back to tell him to leave me alone but I was starting to.

"I guess not." I hedged. It was starting to get ridiculous. The bell to signal the end of break rang and I jumped up to join the rush of students going to class. I caught my best friend Tammin's eye and waved. She slowed as I jogged to her side. I told her about Blake and she told me to go for it. The green cloak I always carried in my bag seemed to weigh me down.

*

The bell for lunch rang, saving me for answering a question in Spanish. I aimlessly wandered out of the classroom with Tammin. "Rory, Tammin, come over here!" Blake shouted at us. When I wrestled my way through the crowd to him I told him I'd go where ever he wanted for dinner. Blake was ecstatic. Then I looked where the crowd was looking.

Someone was running towards the school, it was obviously a boy. A boy with copper colored hair. I smiled. It was Robin. Then I noticed a small group about a mile back from him.

Robin bounded over the school fence and stopped dead in front of the crowd. A small black wooden box was clutched in his left hand and a large purple bruise was forming around his right eye. "What the hell happened to you?" I cried. His sparkly blue eyes fixed on my face and he grinned.

"Rory," he said in greeting. "Nothing of extreme importance happened to me. How is Sasha?"

"Good. Nearly full grown. He misses you." I heard shouts from the group behind him. All men by the looks of it.

Robin lent down and hugged me while whispering, "Wait for me in Sherwood Forest tonight. I promise I will be there. Bring Mar, Sasha and my good cloak."

"Ok," I whispered back with butterflies in my stomach. He pulled back gently and took my hand.

"Milady." He kissed my hand.

"Hood!" The leader of the group shouted. I knew Robin saw what conclusion I was coming to but he didn't have time to say anything. He smiled crookedly at me and winked.

"Sorry Rory, I have to run. You understand, don't you?" I nodded. He smiled again. "Until next time." He bowed and sprinted off through the group of high school kids.

**A/N: Do any of you know what Rory found out? If so please tell me in your **_**review**_**. I really hope you like my story. Best wishes for the New Year.**

**Love xVampirexBunnyx**

**P.S I'm not even going to bother asking you people for reviews because as far as I'm concerned either you like (or hate) my story so much that you want to tell me what you think or you don't like it enough to waste your time. Either way I'm still going to keep writing and posting so if you want review if not well then I guess it doesn't matter.**

**P.P.S The next chapter will be this one and why he was running from Robin's perspective.**


	5. Stolen and Hoodwinked

I slipped into the castle through a second story window and crept across the hall to the Sheriffs room. He was, as I expected, not there. Quietly as I could I took the black box that contained all of the Sheriff's most precious jewels and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going with that?" A burly guard asked me. He was blocking my path. The way I saw it I had two options, either I could jump out the window or hope I could knock the guard out quick enough that he would not be able to yell for help. Without too much hesitation I ran to the window and jumped out.

I heard the guard yell for help and to close the gates but I concentrated on running faster. If I stayed close enough that they did not need horses but far enough away that they couldn't stab me with their swords I might be able to get to the place where I met Rory.

The day I was supposed to meet her I got caught stealing flour for the villagers of Nottingham. When I escaped I was proclaimed and outlaw so I ran to Sherwood Forest and stayed there. I could have gone to see her but every time I thought about it someone else needed saving. I really didn't mind that much but I was alone in Sherwood. Marion wanted nothing to do with me since that day one year ago. I bolted past the gates and heard people chasing me on foot. I smiled to myself and slowed just a little.

They were slowing gaining ground on me when I ran through the two trees that would get me to where I met Rory. The guards ran through the trees too as always they never thought twice about chasing an outlaw. I clutched the box tighter in my left hand and ran faster

The forest thinned around me and soon I broke free altogether. I looked up and a group of people stood at the fence I was headed for. I caught sight of a familiar figure near the front. Bounding over the fence I stopped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rory demanded, stepping forward.

"Rory. Nothing of extreme importance happened to me. How is Sasha?" I did not add the fact that I missed having the little wolf around.

"Good," she answered, the necklace around her throat glittering in the sunlight. "Nearly full grown. He misses you." I looked at her closely. Her hair was longer and she was maybe an inch or so taller. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her carefully and whispered, "Wait for me in Sherwood Forest tonight. I promise I will be there. Bring Mar, Sasha and my good cloak."

"Ok," she whispered. I extracted myself from her arms and took her hand.

"Milady." I said and kissed her hand. I heard the guard behind me shout my name. I lifted half my mouth in a smile when I saw comprehension flicker in her eyes. I winked. "Sorry Rory, I have to run. You understand, don't you?" She nodded mutely. "Until next time," I smiled and bounded away through the crowd.

**A/N: Well what do you think so far? Good? Well I think so.**

**xVampirexBunnyx**

**P.S The next chapter will be in Blake's perspective.**


	6. Up to Something

I looked at Rory and the boy she was standing with. He liked her, obviously. But did she like him? If she did she hid it well. They hugged and he kissed her hand before departing. I couldn't help but think things about him being a freak show and keeping his hands _off_ my girl. I know she had only agreed to a date but that didn't matter, she would be my girlfriend soon enough.

Rory stared incredulously after the boy when he sprinted away. It was then I knew _something_ was up and I wanted to know what.

I figured she would try to sneak out if she was going to meet him so I formulated a plan and went to enlist help in the form of her best friend, Tammin.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I had some really good stuff for this one but I forgot it all. So sorry. Some of you might be wondering 'where is the adventure?' well my friends it will come soon. In one of the next chapters if some of you review (I know I said I wouldn't ask for reviews but this isn't asking. It's bargaining.).**


	7. Gifts

**A/N: I am just realising that I have not put a disclaimer on my story. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (but I'd like to. Hello multi million dollar story)**

I climbed out my window quietly. Tammin and Blake had been acting weird ever since I saw Robin. I was too excited to think about it too much. I opened the back door for Sasha who was carrying Robin's good cloak in his teeth. Sasha growled through a bunch of green material. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, it's just us." I heard Blake's voice from the darkness.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed turning on a flashlight. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it. Just go home." Feeling the ground with my feet I walked over to Mar.

"You can't go on your own! What if he's a murderer?" Tammin protested. I rolled my eyes to the dark and gently dug my heels into Mar's sides. "Rory!"

"Look, Robin is not going to murder me, Okay? He's my friend. He'd never do anything to hurt me." I swung the flashlight back and saw that they were following me. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Blake shook his head. I sighed loudly and spurred Mar forward. I could tell they were following me but I ignored them as I did their eyes boring holes in my back.

There was a fire in the clearing where I had first met Robin and Sasha. Robin jumped down from the old oak tree I'd been crying under over a year ago. "Rory." His voice was different, cold and his eyes flickered from my face to near darkness behind me. Then I realised he had seen Blake and Tammin.

"Sorry. They followed me." He laughed then.

"Well I suppose anyone can walk into a forest. Although I am a little disappointed." I shot him a quizzical look. "I was going to show you and Sasha something but…" He stopped abruptly when Blake stepped forward.

"You should leave." Blake's tone was venomous. I took my hand off Sasha's neck and he jumped into the empty space between the boys with a growl. Moving over to me quickly Robin took my hand.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me." He said cheerfully. I scowled.

"He's not my boyfriend." Robin pulled on my hand. I followed him to the oak.

"Ladies first." He said with a half smile. I pulled myself on to the lowest branch easily. "Keep going," Robin told me. On the second branch a small jade box balanced precariously. "Leave it. I'll get it in a minute." The third branch held a bigger box of dogwood. I left that one too and climbed onto the fourth branch. This held the biggest box of all. It was made of pale colored wood and had a silver lock. "You can come down now," Robin called up the tree. Getting down was harder than getting up but on the last branch Robin reached up to help me down.

"You didn't get all of those for me did you?" He shook his head as he swung up into the tree.

"Some of it," he said hanging upside down near me, "is for Sasha and Mar." He handed me the jade box. "Don't open it yet!" Tammin wandered over to help me with the two bigger boxes.

Robin landed lightly next to me when I remembered. _OMG! I am standing next to Robin Hood in the flesh!_ I thought. He set the boxes on the ground and turned to face me. He took a step forward and I took one back. We kept doing this until I was backed up against a tree. Robin laughed at my worried expression and reached behind me to pull the elastic band out of my hair. He took my hand and led me back to where Tammin was standing. Blake watched from a safe distance as Sasha started to growl when he got too close.

Robin kept his back to me as he opened the small jade box. He took something out and turned to face me. Whatever he had he kept it well hidden in his hand. "Turn around." I did as I was told and only felt that he was putting my hair up. The second box he let me open. Inside was a red and gold leather collar for Sasha and bridle and reins for Mar. "May I?" Robin asked pointing to the next box. I nodded mutely. Inside this one was a scarlet dress of a design that suited the thirteenth century and matching shoes.

I was completely and utterly speechless.

**A/N: If I put a poll on my profile will you guys please, please, **_**please**_** answer the question. xVampirexBunnyx**


	8. Do you now

I don't think I'd ever laughed so much before in my life, or at least since my mom died. Tammin and Blake were looking at me strangely ever since I had given up fighting about the gifts Robin had given me. As the fire died down Robin took me aside. "So," I asked quietly, "will it be a year until I see you again?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but there was sadness deep in his eyes. "No. No it won't be a year until you see me again." The quizzical look I shot him was lost on the darkness. "I want you to come and see me next time." I smiled slightly.

"I think I could live with that." I said thinking about being in the thirteenth century.

"I have to tell you something. I'm…" I cut him off.

"Robin Hood, I know." I smiled. Robin looked confused for a second then smiled.

"Do you now…"

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I plan on making the next one really long. xVampirexBunnyx**


	9. Again!

Robin took the longbow and arrows from behind the same rock he hid them next to last time. He expertly nocked the arrow and held the bow up. "Pick something you want me to hit." I looked around as I patted Sasha.

"How about one of those two intertwined trees," Tammin suggested.

I shook my head. "No. It's got to be something further away. Like _that _tree." Robin smirked as he looked where I was pointing to about fifty yards away.

"So you believe that if I hit that tree I'm who I say I am?" I nodded. "Okay then." The arrow left his bow at lightning speed. There was a loud crack from the impact on the tree. I smiled slightly.

"Again." I ordered. His exasperated look almost made me laugh. Almost. He nocked another arrow and released the tension of the bow. Robin's second arrow whistled through the air until with another loud crack it hit the mark. "Now I believe you." Robin smiled.

"So I'll be here tomorrow to show you the way. Oh, wear those clothes and bring the hair pieces I'll teach you how to use them tomorrow night." I smiled widely as he disappeared into the semi-darkness.

I led Tammin and Blake home in silence. Blake carried the largest box and Tammin the slightly smaller one. I smiled to myself as I let my friends through the back door.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update and it's such a short chapter and everything. I've been busy with my PoTC story. I'll try to update a little more often. Review. And also check out a really good story I read for Harry Potter. It's called Boy of Pureblood and it's a Dramione so if you don't like it don't read!**


	10. Important Update!

Hey everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I kinda have writers block. 

Well this is just a little post to tell you guys that my stories will be on hold for a while, that is until my muses strike me with something with something other than lightning and I get my laptop back from the computer store. (They took it cause it won't charge )

I do have a couple of other one-shots I might post if my dad's computer ever let's me, for some reason neither my sisters laptop or my dads computers like me, they're both against me.

When I do get around to updating my old stories I'll probably finish The North Won The War first, then maybe Jack's Brand New Adventure Parts 1 and 2, then my Robin Hood stuff.

Sorry about all the slow updates and getting peoples hopes up for a new chapter but I just can't get to it right now.

xVampirexBunnyx

P.S I'm thinking about changing my name, drop me a review or PM me and tell me what you think 


End file.
